Estaré en Konoha para navidad
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: No estás sola, yo estoy contigo, te lo prometo, estaremos juntos para navidad; será nuestra primera dulce navidad


**Holasss aquí les traigo una linda historia para disfrutar en estas fantásticas fiestas, adoro diciembre, es mi segundo mes favorito después de octubre jeje xD**

**Disfrútenla~**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**¡ARRIBA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**Para el reto "DULCE NAVIDAD" del foro ****"MinaKushi ¡Irresistiblemente Naranja!"**

**Estaré en Konoha para navidad**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

En la aldea de Konoha un apuesto rubio se encontraba caminando por las calles observando como los habitantes decoraban sus casas y negocios con pintorescos adornos y luces alusivos a la celebración que se aproximaba, vestía su uniforme de jounin agregando una bufanda y guantes por la brisa helada que se sentía en el ambiente, anunciando la primera nevada de la temporada, porque era evidente que Konoha pasaría una blanca navidad.

Apresuró su paso, estaba un poco atrasado y si seguía deteniéndose en cada negocio para platicar con la gente llagaría tarde y sin duda su novia lo mataría.

Al acercarse al puesto de Ichiraku visualizó a su linda chica degustando un gran plato de ramen, se acercó con velocidad para sorprenderla y hacerla olvidar su retraso, la tomó por los hombros y beso su mejilla en un solo movimiento para después sentarse a su lado y pedir una orden del caliente platillo.

-Llegas tarde –le reclamó Kushina Uzumaki sin voltear a verlo.

-Lo siento me entretuve un poco –se disculpó Minato Namikaze sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirroja, normalmente le reclamaría armando su clásico escándalo.

-No importa Minato –dijo la Uzumaki volviendo a concentrarse en su plato de comida.

El Namikaze supo que a su Kushina le pasaba algo, estaba sospechosamente tranquila y no había mencionado ningún "ttebane" característicos en ella, a parte que en las épocas navideñas la pelirroja siempre andaba de un estupendo humor.

-Kushina ¿qué tienes? –preguntó con notada preocupación.

-¿Yo? Nada Mina-chan –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Minato confirmó su sospecha al mirar el rostro de la chica, el cual reflejaba tristeza y dolor lo que perturbó al rubio.

-Kushina a mi no me puedes mentir, así que por favor dime ¿qué te pasa? –pidió Minato.

La pelirroja solo soltó un suspiro resignada; sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su novio, dejo de comer solo por unos momentos y se volteo en su banco para quedar de frente a Minato.

-No es nada grave, es que…mi familia no va a poder venir esta navidad –dijo con marcada pena.

-Kushina, y ¿por qué no vas tú con ellos? –trató de buscar una solución para ayudar a su amada, mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba con cariño.

-el viejo Hokage no me dio permiso, era imposible por cuestión de la seguridad de la villa, o algo por el estilo –explicó con enfado –pensé que la pasaría con las chicas, pero todas están ocupadas con sus familias, así que me la pasaré sola en navidad –terminó de decir mientras bajaba la cabeza tratando de contener algunas lágrimas por el verse sin sus padres y hermano en esta hermosa fecha.

El rubio podía sentir la tristeza de su novia como propia, le partía el corazón verla así, sabía a la perfección lo feliz que le ponía a Kushina estar en familia y esa felicidad que era cada año se nublaba por completo, eso en verdad devastaba a la Uzumaki.

-Ánimo cariño, no vas a estar sola, yo voy a estar contigo –la animó su novio mientras le alzaba la cara para que sus miradas se encontraran y también le limpio una rebelde lagrimilla con la yema de su dedo que amenazaba por recorrerle la mejilla de la ojivioleta.

-Pero tu siempre estas en misiones ese día –dijo confundida Kushina.

-Lo sé –admitió el rubio con cierta culpa, ya que desde que perdió a sus padres siempre trataba de estar fuera de Konoha en navidad, incluso cuando Kushina ya era su novia hace un año huyo de su aldea, pero ya no lo haría, ahora tenía a esa persona especial con quien pasar una dulce navidad –Pero de ahora en adelante pasaremos todas las navidades juntos –

-¿Todas? –preguntó con infantil emoción la chica.

-Si, todas –afirmó con seguridad el rubio –te lo prometo –selló la promesa con un beso que la pelirroja gustosa respondió.

Al romper el contacto la pelirroja se le lanzó haciendo gala de su recuperada hiperactividad y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Gracias Mina-chan! Va a ser estupendo-ttebane! –ya con su energía recargada continuo comiendo su exquisito ramen no sin antes pedir su segunda ración, Minato sonrió al ver como su habanera recuperaba el brillo de su mirada.

Ya era 23 de diciembre, Konoha se preparaba para recibir la navidad,. La nieve ya cubría el suelo, los ninjas que se encontraban lejos llegaban a pasar las fiestas con sus familias; la oficina del Hokage derrochaba elegancia ya que se encontraban despidiendo a Himeko Nakuzai, la princesa del país del fuego, hija del señor feudal autoridad máxima de las aldeas.

-Fue un honor contar con su visita Himeko-sama –la despedía Sarutobi –asignaré un ninja para que la escolte a su hogar –

-Acerca de eso, tengo una petición para la escolta que va a asignar –dijo la princesa.

-Claro lo que usted diga –

-Deseo que sea el shinobi Minato Namikaze, por favor –pidió casi como una orden la chica.

-Ah…pues…Minato acaba de llegar de una misión y le corresponde un descanso, Himeko-sama –explicó el Hokage.

-Es un camino corto, solo hasta la capital, por favor Hokage-sama, Minato es un excelente ninja y mi padre estará muy contento cuando le diga que me protegió el rayo amarillo de Konoha –Himeko usó su mejor carta: la influencia política, solo para satisfacer su capricho.

El Hokage suspiro, sabía que ante chicas como Himeko lo mejor es ceder.

-En un momento llamo a Minato, Himeko-sama –informó el Hokage mientras mandaba en búsqueda del rubio.

Pocos minutos después Minato hizo su aparición en la torre.

-Que desea Hokage-sama –mencionó con sumo respeto el Namikaze.

-Tengo una misión para ti –

Minato se sorprendió, unas horas antes acababa de presentar el reporte de su última misión, pensaba que ya estaba libre de trabajo, al menos hasta después de navidad.

-Dígame señor –

-Escoltaras a la señorita Himeko Nakuzai a la capital en un par de horas –le informó el Hokage.

Minato había quedado sin palabras, había estado realizando misión tras misión con el único propósito de estar libre en navidad y ahora lo mandaban fuera de la aldea un día antes de las vísperas de navidad, era grandioso.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no hay otra persona que pueda realizar la misión –propuso el rubio por primera vez en su vida ninja; pero no le importaba, no podía dejar sola a su Kushina, no en navidad.

-¿pasa algo malo? –preguntó el Hokage sorprendido por lo anterior dicho.

-Ah…no… es que… -el rubio trataba de explicar su situación sin grandes resultados.

El Hokage entendió la situación de Minato, sin embargo el deber de un ninja es lo primero, no podía hacer nada por el.

-Minato fue una petición personal de la señorita Nakuzai, me temo que no la puedes delegar –informó el líder.

-Entendido –dijo resignado el rubio -me prepararé para salir –

-Solo la escoltaras hasta la capital y regresas lo más rápido posible, te necesito en la aldea –pidió Sarutobi.

-Si señor –dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Minato caminaba rápidamente a su departamento, solo tomaría unas cuantas armas mas y ya, buscaría a su novia para informarle lo de la misión y he ahí el problema, ¿cómo darle la noticia?, estaba seguro que cumpliría con su palabra de estar en navidad con ella, pero salir fueras de la aldea en la tarde del 23 de diciembre no era la mejor idea que el Hokage pudo ofrecer; ya en su casa tomó lo necesario y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la única dueña de su corazón.

-MINA-CHAN! ¡Vamos de compras navideñas-ttebane! –dijo con emoción y una resplandeciente sonrisa, la cual se borró al notar la vestimenta de su novio –eh… ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-Kushina, tengo una misión –confesó con tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¡A tan poco tiempo de navidad! –gritó como fiera

-Cálmate cariño, solo tengo que escoltar a la hija del señor feudal a la capital –explicó con rapidez el ninja.

-Ja! Tienes que ir con esa chiquilla mimada y caprichosa…es el colmo!...es definitivo estaré sola en navidad –dijo enfadada; la tristeza estaba demostrada en sus lagrimosos ojos, dio la vuelta para salir corriendo pero su huida es detenida por el fuerte agarre que su novio logro hacerle, tomándola del brazo y volteándola para mirase fijamente.

-No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo dije y lo repito, estaré contigo en navidad –le dijo mientras chocaba su celeste mirada con la violeta de ella.

Kushina conocía a la perfección a Minato y él nunca le mentiría, menos con esa intensa mirada que le regalaba el rubio.

-Te creo –susurró la chica.

-¿Kushina? –

-¡Que te creo-ttebane! –gritó la pelirroja –Pero si no llegas te va a ir muy mal, te lo aseguro –advirtió mientras lo apuntaba fijamente con el índice.

Minato sonrió por las reacciones de su novia; otra de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella, tomó la mano que lo señalaba, jalando el delgado cuerpo de la chica hacia sus brazos, uniéndose en un reconfortante abrazo, se separaron un poco para unir sus labios en un romántico beso que no tardo en volverse pasional, muy típico en ellos, se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

-Te estaré esperando Mina-chan –se despidió Kushina para dejar que su novio se marchara a su misión.

Las horas pasaban con rapidez para Minato y las cosas no marchaban nada bien, en primer lugar la salida de Konoha se retraso porque la princesa estaba haciendo no se cuantas compras y terminaron saliendo casi al anochecer de la aldea, el camino fue lento por las constantes paradas que pedía hacer Himeko para admirar el paisaje y por supuesto coquetear con él, era por eso que le molestaba toparse con esa princesita y por lo cual a Kushina le caía de la patada la chiquilla mimada, y para empeorar las cosas, el carruaje se descompuso a la mitad del viaje, teniendo que esperar casi dos horas para que el dichoso transporte estuviera como nuevo, en verdad kami lo odiaba, era el único pensamiento del Namikaze, el cual ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia; y decir que Minato Namikaze se desespere es algo muy extremo, no por nada es novio de Kushina Uzumaki.

Llegaron a la capital al medio día del 24 de diciembre, esa noche ya era noche buena, tenia que darse prisa en salir rumbo a Konoha, se presento ante el señor feudal como es debido, siendo atrasado por la caprichosa de Himeko la cual insistía en que se quedara a pasar las fiestas con ellos, para su fortuna el Hokage requería de su presencia en la aldea, o al menos con esos argumentos se dispuso retirarse de la ciudad.

Y como la vida nos puede demostrar que cuando las cosas van mal, siempre pueden ir peor; al salir de la residencia del señor feudal el Namikaze pudo observar que no solo había iniciado a nevar, sino que se había desatado toda una tormenta de nieve, la cual no dejaba ver ni a un metro delante de él.

Al parecer estaba varado en ese lugar, pero estamos hablando de Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, si todo un escuadrón de ninjas no había podido con él era estúpido pensar que se iba a dejar vencer por una tonta tormentita, más si se trataba de reunirse con su Kushina; así que, sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de los habitantes de la capital acerca de lo peligroso que podría ser el mal tiempo, salió rumbo a su hogar, porque sin duda estaría en Konoha para navidad.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Kushina ya había terminado de preparar la cena navideña, y no señores, no estamos hablando de ramen, sino de todo un banquete, tal y como se lo había enseñado su madre, porque aunque no lo demostrara la pelirroja si tenía buenos dotes culinarios, ya era de noche y Minato no llegaba, se estaba retrasando, y como sabemos que la paciencia es algo que no brilla en la kunoichi, se abrigo lo más que pudo y salió rumbo a la puerta de la aldea a recibir a su amado, el frio calaba los hueso y aire congelaba la cara, además las calles ya estaban solitarias todos los habitantes estaban en sus casas celebrando y disfrutando del calor familiar, que envidia; pero no se desespero después de todo su Mina-chan no tardaba en llegar, él lo había prometido, ella también disfrutaría del calor familiar con su novio; claro que lo haría.

Pasó media hora…una hora…otra media más, y ella seguía en el mismo sitio parada frente al gran portón de la aldea, con los pies hundidos en la nieve que no dejaba de caer y caer, sus brazos cruzados peleando con el fuerte viento que la quería derrumbar, los guardias de la puerta le habían sugerido que se acercara de ellos pero necia como solo ella no se movió de su lugar, y no lo haría hasta que Minato Namikaze no cruzara ese gran portón, si moría de pulmonía ya vendría a jalarle los pies a su viudo novio.

Por estar perdida en sus pensamientos no vio venir una fuerte ráfaga de viento que la desequilibró e inevitablemente la tumbo al frio piso, en la caída Kushina no pudo hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar sentir la fría nieve en su rostro, pero esa sensación jamás llegó, de hecho con lo único que chocó fue un cálido cuerpo que desprendía una fragancia tan conocida por ella, y al alzar la vista sus ojos violetas chocaron con celeste.

-¡MINA-CHAN! –gritó eufórica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio y lo estrujaba con fuerza para verificar que si era el y no una ilusión.

-Kushina…pero ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con este tiempo? –preguntó desconcertado pero extremadamente feliz, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Es que no llegabas y estaba aburrida –respondió sin romper el contacto.

-Siento la demora –dijo el rubio soltándose de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

-No importa-ttebane, llegaste eso es lo importante –le respondió con esas sonrisas que solo ella puede hacer.

Unieron sus labios en un beso pasional que lleno sus cuerpos de calor, sin importar que se encontraban en medio de una nevada, fue un contacto pausado mezclando sus alientos a la perfección, explorando la cavidad de uno, una exquisita danza de lenguas, dejando escapar todo el oxigeno.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron derramando felicidad de todos sus poros y de pronto las campanas sonaron y el cielo fue adornado por brillantes fuegos artificiales de múltiples colores.

-MINA-CHAN ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –dijo con emoción lanzándose de nuevo a los varoniles brazos.

-Feliz navidad Kushina –respondió el rubio abrazándola con fuerza y disfrutando del aroma a cereza que desprendía el pelirrojo cabello.

Esa fue su primera navidad juntos, su primera navidad como novios, en la cual Kushina se dio cuenta que nunca estaría sola y Minato descubrió que también podía disfrutar de una dulce navidad.

**FIN**

**Y qué tal? Les gusto? Por favor háganmelo saber con confianza mediante un review, ya que estos son la gasolina de todo escritor**

**Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado y les deseo…**

**¡UNA MUY, MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Pásenla súper en estas fiestas, disfruten al máximo lo poquito que nos queda del año.**

**¡ARRIBA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**Y hermanitas a prepararse para invadir con más MinaKushi el año 2012 jejeje xD**

**Nos vemos**

**Byebye n.n**


End file.
